The present invention relates to a motor vehicle body for a motor vehicle, which is designed or optimized for a collision having a small overlap with a colliding object.
Efforts have recently been made to increase the crash resistance of motor vehicle bodies for the event of a frontal collision having only a small overlap with a colliding object.
A deflector device for a partially overlapping frontal collision for motor vehicles is known from WO 2007/101285 A2, for example, wherein the deflector device is intended to cause the action of a transverse force on the motor vehicle body or on the vehicle during a collision. The deflector device is composed of an articulated beam construction, which in the event of a collision with small overlap with a collision partner, such as another motor vehicle, ensures that a wheel of the motor vehicle is advantageously pivoted in.
It is now the object of the present invention to create a motor vehicle body that is designed for a collision with small overlap, wherein the body is designed with simple measures such that a transverse force or transverse acceleration acts on the motor vehicle body in the event of a collision with small overlap.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle body according to the present invention having a longitudinal beam, a bumper cross member, which is fixed to one end of the longitudinal beam, wherein an end section of the bumper cross member protrudes over the longitudinal beam in the transverse direction, and a cantilever beam, which protrudes into a space between a wheel mount and the bumper cross member. The cantilever beam and the end section of the bumper cross member are disposed so as to cooperate with each other in such a way that, during a frontal collision, in particular during a frontal collision with small overlap, the end section of the bumper cross member deformed by the frontal collision impacts an end face of the cantilever beam and can be supported at this end face so that further deformation of the end section of the bumper cross member is prevented.
Therefore, the end section of the bumper cross member is only deformed to a certain degree during a frontal collision, which is to say it is bent or buckles in the collision direction. This partial deformation of the end section already causes a certain absorption of the collision energy, and additionally it is possible for the collision partners to laterally slip or slide off each other. In addition, the end section of the bumper cross member cannot be deformed to such a degree that it reaches a yield point and tears off. The longitudinal beam can be a front and/or a rear longitudinal beam. In a corresponding manner, the bumper cross member can be a front longitudinal beam or a rear longitudinal beam. A section of the motor vehicle body in question which comprises the longitudinal beam and the bumper cross member can be part of a front end structure or a tail end structure.
A “cantilever beam” within the meaning of the invention can be a beam that is essentially fixed on one side. The cantilever beam protrudes in particular in the direction of a vehicle outer side.
A “frontal collision with small overlap” within the meaning of the present invention is a frontal collision of the vehicle body with an obstacle. The obstacle can be a fixed, rigid obstacle, or a colliding party, i.e., another motor vehicle. The expression “small overlap” shall mean that the obstacle and the motor vehicle body, or the motor vehicle, do not collide centrally with each other, but collide offset from each other, in particular in such a way that the frontal collision takes place substantially in a region outside the longitudinal beam, which is to say on a side of the longitudinal beam on which a wheel mount is located. A frontal collision with small overlap may denote an overlap of the vehicle body with the obstacle in the transverse vehicle direction of approximately 25% or less.
The wheel mount can be a left or a right wheel mount.
The cantilever beam can be fixed to the longitudinal beam in a torsion-proof manner.
Due to the fixation to the longitudinal beam, the cantilever beam can deflect energy into the longitudinal beam during the collision of the vehicle body with small overlap.
In the motor vehicle body, the end section of the bumper cross member and the end face of the cantilever beam are designed to cooperate with each other during the frontal collision in such a way that a transverse force acts on the motor vehicle body in the event of the collision.
The transverse force causes the collision partners to be pushed away from each other in the lateral direction, which is to say transversely to the collision direction, whereby the collision energy is reduced.
According to one aspect of the motor vehicle body, the cantilever beam extends obliquely forward from the longitudinal beam between a transverse vehicle direction and a longitudinal vehicle direction. The cantilever beam can, in particular, extend obliquely forward in an angular range of 35° to 55° with respect to the longitudinal beam. An angle of approximately 45° is particularly advantageous. The cantilever beam can therefore also be referred to as a diagonal beam.
In these angular ranges, the end-face support of the deformed bumper cross member on the cantilever beam is particularly suited to generate the afore-mentioned transverse forces between the collision partners.
Advantageously, the cantilever beam, the longitudinal beam and the bumper cross member are located substantially in one plane in the motor vehicle body. This plane is preferably located parallel to the longitudinal axis and the transverse axis of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle body.
The motor vehicle body preferably has a left longitudinal beam and a right longitudinal beam, to the front ends of which the bumper cross member, which protrudes over the left longitudinal beam and the right longitudinal beam, is fixed. The motor vehicle body accordingly also has a left cantilever beam and a right cantilever beam. The left cantilever beam is supported on the left longitudinal beam, and the right cantilever beam is supported on the right longitudinal beam. However, additionally the left cantilever beam can be supported on the right longitudinal beam via a suitable connection, and the right cantilever beam can be supported on the left longitudinal beam via a suitable connection.
In this way, particularly high strength of the motor vehicle body in the transverse direction is made possible.
According to one aspect of the motor vehicle body, the bumper cross member, the longitudinal beam and/or the cantilever beam can be made of an aluminum material.
The present invention is particularly advantageous especially when the bumper cross member is produced from aluminum due to the weight advantage of aluminum, because aluminum has a lower yield point, and the cantilever beam can prevent the end section of the bumper cross member from tearing off under excessive deformation as soon as the end section impacts the end face of the cantilever beam.
The present invention is overall suitable for bodies allowing for a lightweight construction with lightweight materials and high safety during collisions with small overlap.
A support beam is preferably provided on the motor vehicle body on the other side of the wheel mount, said support beam being designed in such a way that a load of the frontal collision transmitted via a wheel can be absorbed by the support beam. The support beam is, in particular, designed in such a way that it supports a movement of the wheel in the transverse direction during the frontal collision. The other side of the wheel mount in particular refers to the other side of the wheel mount in the driving direction or counter to the driving direction, wherein the cantilever beam is disposed on the one side of the wheel mount. In other words, the bumper cross member, the cantilever beam, the wheel mount having a wheel, and the support beam are disposed behind each other in the longitudinal vehicle direction.
According to the above-described feature, the wheel can be supported on the support beam during a frontal collision, and additionally the special design of the support beam allows the wheel to be pivoted to the outside, so that it cannot penetrate the vehicle body in the direction of a passenger compartment.
The support beam preferably has a chamfered sliding surface for the wheel, which is designed in such a way that the wheel can slide off in an outward direction. The support beam is preferably fixed to the longitudinal beam.
The support beam can also be fixed to another longitudinal beam, such as to a central longitudinal beam, while the cantilever beam is fixed to the front longitudinal beam.
According to one aspect of the motor vehicle body comprising the support beam, the support beam is provided with a car jack receiving element.
According to a preferred embodiment of the motor vehicle body, the end section of the bumper cross member is designed as a closed or open hollow profile element. A profile reinforcement is additionally formed in the hollow profile element.
The profile reinforcement can, in particular, be a reinforcement that is designed in such a way that a deformation, for example a compression, of the hollow profile element of the end section of the bumper cross member is suppressed, or at least limited, in the event of the frontal collision with small overlap.
The profile reinforcement is advantageous in that it increases a strength of the hollow profile element and limits a compressibility of the hollow profile element. If the hollow profile element is less easy to compress, it can also better withstand a bending moment. In this way, premature failure of the bumper cross member can be better prevented, and the cooperation with the cantilever beam can thus be better achieved.
The profile aspect is advantageous in particular in the case of a hollow profile element that is made of a material having a low yield point, because here a tearing of the end section of the bumper cross member can be effectively suppressed during the collision with small overlap. For example, the profile reinforcement has particularly great advantages when the hollow profile element is made entirely or partially of an aluminum material.
According to one aspect of the motor vehicle body having the above-described profile reinforcement, the profile reinforcement is only disposed in the region of the end section of the bumper cross member which strikes the end face of the cantilever beam in the event of a frontal collision with small overlap.
In this region, the profile reinforcement is particularly effective. In addition, providing the profile reinforcement only locally is a particularly weight-saving measure.
Moreover, the profile reinforcement can be designed in such a way that it is not, or essentially is not, deformable as a result of the collision with small overlap.
The expression “not deformable” in this context shall be understood to mean non-deformability under the forces that occur during the frontal collision with small overlap.
The profile reinforcement is preferably made of a foamed or non-foamed plastic material.
As an alternative or in addition, the profile reinforcement can be formed of a metallic extruded profile element, the extrusion direction of which forms a main load direction of the collision with small overlap.
In this way, the profile reinforcement can have a design that is as light as possible and yet offer sufficient strength and non-deformability. For example, a wall thickness of the profile element of the bumper cross member can be selected to be thinner due to the presence of the profile reinforcement, while maintaining strength, so that the bumper cross member is lighter.
The above-described refinements of the present invention can be combined with each other to the extent possible.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.